En busca del sentido
by bubblegum850
Summary: Bonnibel es una chica que se esfuerza mucho, tiene las mejores notas, ahorra para la universidad, pero no tiene el dinero, asi que se ve obligada a trabajar en un club de stripers como una bailarina, mientras que Marshall es un nuevo estudiante con problemas de alcohol, tratando de dejar a su pasado atras. Al conocerse ¿Lograran encontrarle sentido a sus vidas?, ¿Nacera el amor?
1. Un día en la vida de Bonnibel

**Advertencia: El siguiente fic trata de temas medios adultos, así que si eres muy sensible no es recomendable que lo leas.**

...

PB's POV

Está mañana me desperté por el ruido del despertador, otro día, otro Lunes, en esa escuela, como odio ir, no me malentiendan, me encanta ir a aprender especialmente las ciencias, pero, siempre estoy sola, aparentemente soy una nerd, y no somos aceptados en la sociedad, pero no importa es mi ultimo año, debo soportar un poco más, solo un poco, esto ha sido agotador, he estudiado tanto, vivir sola no es fácil, pagar las cuentas, para poder pagar la luz y la escuela tuve que conseguir el trabajo en que me aceptaron.

Salí de mi apartamento y vi un sobre blanco en el piso, era un aviso de desalojo, las cuentas se me había atrasado dos meses, y el casero estaba harto de mis excusas, mi vida no quiere mejorar, e ir a la escuela no me va a ayudar con esto.

Corrí para tomar la micro hacia la escuela, me vestí con un vestido sencillo, y en el camino un tipo me susurro algo en el oído, fue asqueroso, ¿Con que derecho viene a tratarme como carne?, pero bueno yo trabajo en un club de stripers en la noche, así que estoy acostumbrada a ser maltratada, yo no lo elegí. Perdida en mis pensamientos casi me paso de la parada, me baje y rápidamente corrí al salón, no me gustaba llegar muy antes porque no tenia con quien hablar, mi primer periodo era física, amaba física y mi profesor era increible, había hecho unas investigaciones admirables, a mis profesores yo les agradaba, y ellos a mi, pero al resto de mi clase no.

"Muy bien, es hora del examen"

"No profe, no estudiamos, por fa tenga piedad" Dijo un chico de cabellos castaños, con una cadena de plata que decía Jake

"Bueno, si nadie estudio, podríamos cambiarla"

"Yo si estudie" Dijo firmemente la chica.

"Chicos lo lamento pero si Bonnibel quiere hacer la prueba, todos la tendrán que tomar"

"Pero que perra eres" Dijo el mismo chico.

Yo no era una perra, pero estudie mucho para eso, y cuando estudio mucho para algo luego genero una fobia, después no quiero volver a ver ese tema por mucho tiempo, entonces resultaba muy tortuoso para mi estudiarlo de nuevo, ademas todos sabían cuando era el examen, tuvimos el mismo tiempo, era hora de asumir las consecuencias y así fue, para mi estuvo realmente fácil, o por Glob me lo sabia todo, y eso causo que involuntariamente sonriera durante todo el examen, causando miradas de odio hacia mi, al salir de la clase me tropecé con que pie de alguien, era Fionna, la chica más desagradable que he conocido, del tipo popular, todos los chicos babean por ella, tonta, le paga a gente como yo para que le haga sus trabajos, esa clase de persona, una futura fracasada.

"Oye idiota, por tu culpa tuve que hacer ese examen" Dijo la joven posando sus manos en las caderas.

"Ooo, ¿Hice que te reprobaran de nuevo?, como lo lamento" Se hizo notorio un tono de sarcasmo en la voz.

"Perdón no tomos somos perdedores de nacimiento"

"Y no todos somo futuros fracasados" Dijo furiosamente la peli rosa.

"Al menos mis padres no me abandonaron"

"Ellos no me abandonaron" Un par de lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos color magenta de la chica.

"Lo hicieron porque no te querían" Dijo Fionna antes de empujar a Bonnibel hacia el piso botando todos sus libros "Adiós perdedora"

"Mal educada" Dijo la joven mientras recogía sus libros del piso cuando se le acerco un apuesto joven, y se agacho a su lado.

"Hey ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto el atractivo joven.

"Si, yo solo" Susurraba hasta que ambas miradas se encontraron y la pareja se ruborizo.

"Perdón, creo que no nos conocemos, soy Marshall Lee, nuevo acá"

"Si lo note" Sonrió la chica "Soy Bonnibel Bubblegum"

"Es lindo"

"Gracias" Dijo mientras inclinaba tímidamente la cabeza para evitar contacto visual.

"Y ¿Por que estas en el piso?"

"Uf, una chia con trastornos agresivos me empujo" El comentario causo la risa del peli negro.

"Eres muy graciosa, oye yo no conozco a nadie, no se, me ayudaría si tu almorzaras conmigo"

"¿Tu quieres almorzar conmigo?" El chico asintió y una sonrisa en el rostro de la joven apareció "Seguro, bueno nos vemos Marshall"

Bueno el esto de mi día no fue tan malo estuve con Marshall, teníamos varias clases juntos, lo siento, no puedo ocultarlo, pero estoy feliz de tener un amigo con quien hablar y hacer grupos, al fin algo bueno que me pasa, pero al acabar el día mi realidad empezaba.

Luego de salir de la escuela corrí a mi apartamento a buscar mi bolso, tome el metro y me fui lo más deprisa que pude al "Dulce reino" un club para caballeros distinguidos, se supone, sabia que Simon estaría enojado por mi retraso, el podía ser un hombre muy generoso cuando quería pero cuando se enojaba era la persona más agresiva que conocía, Marcy lo sabia, ella es mi mejor amiga en el mundo, trabajamos juntas, y ella al igual que yo tenía nada, pero Simon la acogió, ha sido como familia para ella, aunque las veces que ella le ha fallado o le ha contestado, solo diré que años después aun debe ocultar los moretones con maquillaje, para que los compradores no lo noten.

Cuando llegue Simón estaba tan enojado que podía ver la vena de su frente sobresalir de su cráneo, me dio algo de miedo, me indico que me fuer a cambiar, y así de repente dejaba de ser Bonnibel y pasaba a ser como me conocían, la dulce princesa, me puse mi vestuario, algo de lenseria negra, un corsé negro con encaje morado y pantaletas, con pantys de red, lo mismo de siempre, cada vez que lo usaba sentía que una parte de mi moría, sentía que me estaba vendiendo y que como persona perdía todo mi valor, pero no tenga opción, no tenia ni siquiera donde vivir ya, cuando termina de maquillarme salí, para encarar a mi jefe.

"Simón se que llegue tarde pero hoy en la escuela se nos" El dedo de Simón tapo la boca de Bonnibel.

"No te preocupes dulce princesa, ya no importa, por esta vez" La joven respiro aliviada.

"Muchas gracias"

"Si, después de esto me vas a amar, parece que hoy es tu día de suerte, una de nuestras meseras no llego, isa que esta noche no bailas, sirves tragos"

"O por glob, gracias" Dijo la princesa dándole un abrazo al hombre cabellos obscuros.

"Si si, ahora lleva tu belleza allá, y has que compren mucho alcohol"

Estuve toda la noche caminado con unos tacos enormes sirviendo tragos en todas partes, fue horrible, cada vez que me sentaba me llamaban para rellenar sus copas, pero no me quejo la propina fue buena, me servirá con las cuenta, tal vez incluso pueda convencer al casero de dejarme quedar más tiempo, mi hora de salida se acercaba, y yo estab emocionad por llegar y recostarme un buen rato, o esos eran mis planes hasta que un tipo me llamo, y yo me vi obligada a ir a atenderlo.

"¿Le puedo ofrecer algo?" Dijo con una sonrisa muy falsa pegada en la cara.

"Si, quiero uno de esos bailes"

"Pero yo soy mesera, hoy no trabajo en esos servicios, lo siento" Dijo rápidamente para irse pero una mano la detuvo agresivamente.

"Trabajas aquí, yo soy un cliente has lo que te dijo" Grito enfurecido el hombre.

"Dulce princesa ala estaba buscando" Se acerco una peli negra, "Lo siento cariño ella solo atiende con hora" Dijo al tipo con un gesto fruncido.

"Marcy, creo que jamas estuve tan feliz de verte"

"Vayámonos, ya paso nuestra hora de trabajo" Ambas muchachas suspiraron.

"Ojala aun no me hayan embargado"

"¿También te quedaste corta de efectivo?" La peli rosa asintió "Te entiendo"

"Gracias por salvarme hay dentro, no sabía como zafarme"

"Es que tu aun eres muy nueva ne el negocio"

"Si aun sigo en la escuela, como desearía que estuvieras conmigo en clases"

"Uf, no, por suerte yo salí de ese infierno hace dos años, solo para entrar a este, hay Bonnibel" la peli negra trago saliva y le pregunto a la joven "Bonnie, ¿Me puedo quedar en tu casa está noche?"

"Claro que si, ¿Simón está agresivo de nuevo?" La joven asintió, y ambas chica se abrazaron "Eres mi mejor amiga en le mundo, claro que puedes contar conmigo"

Y así luego de cambiarnos de ropa, nos dirigimos a mi departamento, esperando que aun pudiéramos entrar.

...

Y ¿Que opinan?, bueno está es una idea que tuve hace mucho tiempo y quería escribirla, pero por favor denme su opinión ya que es muy importante para mi saber si les gusto o no, bueno y me pueden preguntar lo que quieran también.


	2. Error de alcohol

Hey chicos, muchas gracias por el apoyo que he recibido con este nuevo fic, han sido de mucha motivación, especialmente: Bubbleefan, Karenanzora 90, YouAreMyReason , kevinkev18, bueno muchísimas gracias a ustedes, se que este capitulo es un poco corto, prometo que el siguiente sera mejor, y lo lamento si es un poco fuerte. Por favor disfrútenlo :D.

...

PB's POV

Yo y Marcy tuvimos suerte de que aun no me embargaran y las propinas que había ganado en la noche me ayudaron a pagar un poco de mi deuda, Simon era un buen hombre pero no podía dejar que maltratara a mi mejor amiga, el no podía, ella es como una hermana para mi aunque no siempre fue la dulce chica que es conmigo, cuando la conocí actuaba tal como su nombre de striper como la reina de los vampiros, una pequeña arpía conmigo, pero las cosas cambiaron y yo la perdone por lo que me hizo.

"Oye gracias por dejarme quedar contigo Bonnibel"

"Si te quería hablar de eso, me tiene mal ver como Simon hace y deshace contigo no puedes seguir así"

"Lo se" Suspiro la peli negra "Prometo irme mañana y bucare un lugar lejos de el, sera mi familia pero yo no soy su saco de boxeo "

"Quédate en mi casa" La otra chica miro con una cara llena de dudas " Es enserio quédate conmigo, eres como una hermana para mi" Cuando la chica vampiro escucho estas palabras una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

"Y Que hacemos si quiero traer a un chico?"

" Te vas a su apartamento" Dijo indignada su amiga

"Y si tu quieres traer a alguien?"

"Yo si puedo es mi departamento genio"

"Ja pequeña virgen creo que no pasara" Ambas chicas comenzaron a reírse y se comenzaron a golpear con las almohadas

" Tienes suerte de que tenga otra habitación"

" Jajaja si" La pálida joven miro a su amiga y le dijo" Bonni debes irte a la escuela" Tras oír ese comentario la peli rosa comenzó a chillar y a protestar" Hay no seas chillona debes ir, nos vemos en el club, yo me voy ahora, tienes suerte de trabajar solo medio día"

Ella tenia razón, trabajar en el dulce reino era difícil, no era muy fácil venderse así a los hombres solo ser mercancía por la que ellos pagan, lo único que espero es que en la tarde la camarera no llegue y yo pueda reemplazarla, eso seria increible, de verdad.

Me puse un short blanco, una polera lila, y unos zapatos altos, lo admito quería verme bien para cierto estudiante, creo que estaba flechada por el, y tristemente no sabia si el me quería ver hoy, pero teníamos la primera hora juntos y para animarme la primera hora era química, aaa también amo química. Cuando llegue aun era temprano, no había nadie en el laboratorio, así que solo me senté en mi puesta; el primer lugar de la primera fila, abrí mi libro de curiosidades científicas cuando sentí un roce en mi hombro, me di vuelta y no pude evitar sentirme feliz al ver quien era.

"Hola Bonni" Dijo un atractivo joven

"Hey Marshall, tu también llegas antes a la clase?"

"No, solo llegue antes por que vi mal la hora"

"Aaaa, bueno creo que ahora piensas que soy una nerd" Suspiro la peli rosa

"No, si tu llegas antes yo igual, tu me agradas mucho" La joven tras oír esto se ruborizo "Digo, bueno lo que sea, ya sabes, y ¿En cuanto comienza la clase?" Pregunto el peli negro.

"En una hora creo" Dijo inocentemente la chica.

"¿Que?, bueno me voy a tomar una cerveza, tu ¿Me quieres acompañar?"

"A es que yo no bebo" Susurro la joven, causando una mirada de decepción en el joven, el cual se dirigía hacia la puerta hasta que escucho "Pero podría probar, digo ya he hecho cosas más extremas, no veo el beber como una gran cosa"

"Genial, vamos" Exclamo tomando la mano de la peli rosa.

Marshall y yo pasamos todo el día tomando, no hicimos nada más, falte a clases todo el día y lo peor fue que no me di cuenta, es que el es muy bueno bebiendo, he hicimos competencias para ver quien podía más, obvio que el me gano, pero fue lindo pasar todo el día con el, aunque yo estaba absolutamente ebria, no podía ni caminar, trate de tomar la micro, para ir a casa, a pesar de estar intoxicada sabía que debía ir al dulce reino o Simón me iba a matar, me tambalee hasta el ascensor, con mucho esfuerzo pude ver el botón del séptimo piso, y lo apreté, o más bien lo golpee, me caí al frente de mi puerta, y estuve una hora buscando las llaves en mi bolso, no era muy grande pero todo me daba vueltas, no veía nada con claridad, cuando finalmente pude entrar choque con mi mesita de noche, a la cual maldije por haberme golpeado, se que ahora suena irracional, pero bajo el efecto del alcohol todo es tan diferente. Fui al baño y vomite, mi estomago ya no podía resistir más eso, me estaba quemando, pero fue muy divertido, luego me fui de nuevo, olvidando agarrar mi bolso con mi traje, llegue finalmente y no pude distinguir la expresión de Simon.

"Bonnibel llegas muy tarde, prometiste que ya no volvería a pasar" Dijo furioso el hombre.

"Sip, Hip, es que yo...yo...suena bonita, hip, no?" Dijo la peli rosa apoyándose en los hombros del hombre.

"¿Estas ebria?"

"Nop, hip, tu estas ebrio" Dijo cayendo al piso, golpeándose la parte posterior.

"¿Llegas tarde y ebria?, es todo hoy te toca bailar" Dijo aun más enojado.

"Y tu crees que es muy terri...hip...ble, ja...hip.. te mostrare que es bailar"

Luego de decir eso fui y agarre uno de los poco vestuarios que quedaban, era algo provocador, ya que solo era un sostén y unas pantaletas, es decir era lencería, con todo el mundo dado vueltas salí con un paso torpe sobre mis tacones, y empece a retorcerme con la música, empece a bailar como nunca antes lo había hecho, yo no sabia que podía usar el poste, empece a agacharme jugando con los clientes, a abrir mis piernas, a bailar mientras giraba en el poste, rayos no sabia que podía hacer eso, el publico estaba loco, y yo sentía esa éxtasis, sentía sus aplausos y me gustaba, se sentía rico y en ese entonces hice lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida, me quite el sostén, y se oyeron gritos mucho mayores, más fuertes y los billetes me empezaron a llover, luego solo recuerdo que Marceline me saco de ahí. Al día siguiente solo estaba segura de dos cosas mis problemas financieros acababan de ser arreglados y ahora era oficialmente una perra. ¿Como lo supe? Por la forma en que las demás stripers me estaban mirando y las cosas que me estaban gritando, vendida, suelta, puta, zorra, bueno, ahora yo era todo eso, y todo porque quería estar un rato con Marshall Lee, si el supiera esto jamas me volvería a hablar, jamas conocerá a la verdadera yo porque la verdad es que soy mitad Bonnibel mitad dulce princesa y la única que me conoce realmente bien, ambas mitades es Marceline, nadie más, lo cual es una lastima, me da pena no poder mostrarme a la gente que con osco pero en ambas realidades me describirían como una maldita.

"Hey, llame a Simón y le dije que estabas enferma" Dijo la preocupada chica.

"¿Porque?, eso es mentira Marceline" Dijo indignada Bonnibel

"Por que si vas las otras chicas del dulce reino te van a asesinar, por eso"

"¿Tan malo fue?" Dijo avergonzada la dulce joven

"Peor, y la peor parte es que te comiste a un cliente"

"¿Que?, pero ¿A que te refieres?" Grito nerviosa la chica.

"Tranquila, solo lo besaste, pero te dejo buena propina, Simon estaba feliz, quiere que ahora siempre sea así en el club, incluso esta pensando en ponerte como la bailarina principal"

"No, mentira, eso no puede pasar" Dijo desesperadamente

"Tu te lo ganaste dulce princesa"

"Y todo porque quería hablar con un chico"

"Bonnibel eso es lo más estúpido que has hecho" Rió su amiga

"Lo se" Sollozo la otra joven.

"Tranquila saldremos de esto juntas" Ambas chicas se abrazaron, temiendo lo peor.


	3. Trabajo grupal

Hola chicos, lamento la demora, pero acá esta la nueva actualización pero antes gracias a mis fieles comentaristas; karenanzora 90 estoy de acuerdo contigo es horrible cuando eso pasa, y gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a una nueva y rara historia y yo también espero leer pronto tu maravilloso fic, Gaby, lamento lo tarde de la actualización, opss, pero de verdad aprecio todo el apoyo que me has dado en los dos fics, mil gracias y a Crazyjake, okey aun no decido las parejas de Finn y gracias por leer. A todos ellos me han dado mucho apoyo, gracias y espero que les guste este capitulo :D.

...

PB's POV

A la mañana siguiente, estaba feliz de que Marceline me hubiese reportado como enferma, pero no me alegraba ir al colegio, la ultima cosa que quería hacer era ver a Marshall, pero tenía que hacerlo, así que lo hice de la mejor forma posible, me puse unos jeans, botas de taco y un suéter ajustado, me maquille los ojos negros y la boca rosa, no se notaba tanto, era sutil.

Cuando llegue, espera a que tocaran las clases en el baño, no quería hablar con nadie del salón ,así que llegue justo a la hora, me senté y espere a que llegara el profesor de historia, trate de ignorar lo que ocurría a mi alrededor pero sabia que Marshall estaba un par de puestos más atrás que el mio, estaba muy nerviosa ni si quiera supe lo que le dije anoche.

La clase al fin comenzó y me di vuelta ara sacar mi cuaderno cuando vi algo que hizo enfurecer mi alma, Fionna estaba hablando con mi Marshall, esa bruta, estaba enojada, suficiente fue con lo que hice anoche, no necesitaba más golpes. El profesor me saco de mis pensamientos cuando empezó a explicar un trabajo en grupos de a cinco, genial, amo hacer trabajos en grupos, pero yo no tengo amigos por si lo habían olvidado, había que hacer una campaña política, obvio yo seria presidenta, bueno es que me encantaba la idea, tuve suerte y LSP me pregunto si quería ser con ella, le dije que si, pro no quería ella es una floja, solo quiere que yo haga el trabajo y quedarse con la buen anota pero ¿Que otra opción tenía?

"Bonnibel, LSP, ¿Con quien más van a ser?, es un trabajo de cinco personas" Dijo el profesor con un aire de cansancio.

"Conmigo y Bonnibel basta" Grito la voluptuosa joven.

"Bien, creo que serán con el otro grupo que esta a la mitad" Apunto a un grupo de tres personas, Finn, Fionna y Marshall.

"Objeción" Exclamaron la rubia y la peli rosa

"Nada de objeciones, no estoy acá para aguantar a dos niñatas, pueden salir de clases ahora e ir a trabajar porque estoy es para tres días, les deseo suerte"

"Iremos a mi casa" Dijo dominantemente la rubia.

Y así comenzamos a caminar para la mansión de Fionna y Finn, eran raros, no parecían hermanos, Finn era más agradable, bueno en el camino Grumosa le fue coqueteando dejándome sola caminando atrás o eso creí.

"Hey, tanto tiempo" Dijo tímidamente el peli negro, pero al no ver una respuesta de la joven, decidió tratar de romper con el silencio "Te ves muy bonita hoy Bonnibel"

La chica se limito a decir "Gracias"

"¿Pasa algo?, creí que te caía bien"

"Si, me agradas y mucho" Decía mientras se ruborizaba.

"Entonces ¿Que ocurre?, estas no lo se rara"

"No es tu culpa, es otra el problema" Lanzo un rayo de odio a Fionna con la vista.

"Ya llegamos, entren y no toquen anda todo es muy caro"

La tonta de Fionna nos llevo a un gran salón, era bonito, nos puso cosas para comer y yo estaba lista para comenzar a trabajar pero en eso entro Flama un amigo de Finn, era alto, delgado, con piel rosada y pelo de fuego, por eso lo llamaban Flama.

"Finn, se supone que hoy jugaríamos video juegos" Dijo enfurecido un chico de flamas.

"Lo siento Bro, lo olvide, bueno puedes quedarte a jugar, espera a que terminemos" Rogaba el rubio, su amigo solo se limito a asentir.

"Bueno, yo seré la presidenta y sera el partido estético que apoya la belleza, las cirugías plásticas y eso" Grito dominantemente la joven de amplias caderas.

"NO" Ataco Bonnibel con la voz "Debe ser algo serio, que tenga significado"

"Hay lo siento, a ti ninguna cirugía te puede corregir"

"Al menos mi cabeza no es un globo de aire vació"

"Por lo menos mis dientes no están chuecos y no mido un metro"

"Mis dientes no están chuecos y soy dos torpes centímetros más baja que tu Fionna"

"Wow, chicas paren" Dijo seductoramente el peli negro.

"¿Como me pude olvidar de ti bom bom?" Fionna se sentó en el regazo de Marshall y empezaron a manosearse y eventualmente a besarse. "Marshall eres increible, hazlo mas fuerte, muérdeme mas el cuello"

La escena me daba asco, mi Marshall compartiendo lengua con esa zorra, ja, y me llamaban a mi promiscua, ella si lo es, ademas Grumosa estaba aun tratando de seducir a Finn, así que estaba sola en esto, por lo que decidí irme, pero llegue a una gran pieza donde había un chico sin camisa frente a una x-box, se puso muy rojo al verme, pero yo estaba paralizada.

"Yo lo lamento, me perdí, buscaba la puerta, adiós" Dijo la joven lo más rápido posible.

"No, espera" La chica lo miro llena de dudas "¿No quieres jugar?"

"¿Que juego es?"

"Just dance 2015" Tras oír esto la dulce chica se ilumino.

"Pero ese aun no está a la venta, ¿Como es posible?"

"Finn y Fionna son ricos, tiene de todo, bueno ¿Te unes a mi partida?" Dijo ofreciéndole la mano amablemente.

"Seguro" Tras decir esto le dio la mano y se unió.

Bailamos por horas, y en ningún momento recordé que esta no era mi casa, o que el estaba sin camisa, o Fionna y Marshall, no, en esas horas no me preocupe por nada más que darle una paliza a Flama, peor era muy bueno, sospechosamente bueno para ser un hombre tan rudo, aunque la verdad no soy nadie para juzgar, soy una striper.

Cuando pasaron tres horas los dos estábamos más que exhaustos así que lo pausamos y nos reímos de todo lo que había sucedido.

"¿Donde aprendiste esos pasos?" Dijo entre risas la menudita figura.

"No te rías" Exclamo el joven agarrando de la cintura a la chica, sentándola en su regazo de frente a frente.

"¿Como sabes bailar tan bien?" Sonrió Bonnibel.

"No le cuentes a nadie, pero me encanta este juego soy su fan numero uno, hay, te dije mi mayor secreto y no se ni siquiera tu nombre, pero que poco caballero soy, por favor hazme el honor de saberlo"

"Bonnibel"

"Y ¿Que te trae por aquí Bonnibel?" Pregunto seductoramente el colorin.

"Un trabajo de historia de presidencias y campañas, pero Fionna eligió ser candidata y hace un partido a favor de las cirugías plásticas" El chico soltó una risita.

"Que horror, Fi es mi amiga pero hay veces en que es tan torpe...Y ¿Cual quiere hacer tu?"

"No te diré" Dijo la chica mientras cerraba sus brazos, pero el joven la tironeaba hasta que ambos cayeron en el piso.

"O vamos, dime, no me reiré" Dijo mientras miraba a la joven tumbada junto a el.

"El partido científico" Susurro "Ahora debes pensar que soy toda una nerd"

"No, yo habría hecho lo mismo, jajaja soy tan nerd como tu"

"Oye" La joven golpeo al chico aun sin camisa.

"Bonnibel, me divertí mucho contigo"

"¿Te veré en la escuela?"

"No, yo voy a una privada, no creo que nos veamos cerca de la escuela, pero me podrías dar tu número y organizamos algo" Pregunto picaron amente Flama.

"Algo así como ¿Una cita?"

"Llámalo como tu quieras pero no faltes bonita" Tras decir eso beso mi frente.

Después de darle mi número iba a salir de la casa de Fionna y Marshall y ella aun seguían de la mano, viendo una película, el me lanzo una mirada antes de irme y yo solo negué con profunda tristeza, el se veía avergonzado, peor no me importaba, el sabia que me gustaba y que yo odiaba a Fionna, igual me lastimo y me las pagaría, nadie me podía lastimar e irse libre por la vida.

...

JAjajajaja (Risa malvada), creo que habrá una nueva pareja, o dos?, bueno díganme que opinan de estas y tranquilos aun queda muchaaaaaaa historia ;D.


	4. Bonnie, Flama y Marshall

Es un milagro, son vacaciones, eso significa, tiempo para escribir (Suena el coro de ángeles), bueno solo quería a agradecerle a un par de personas;a anónimo, a Gaby y a karenanzora 90 clas cuales me me mantiene inspirada, muchas gracias, los adoro y sus comentarios animan mi día, se que esto suena poco importante, pero realmente me han ayudado en los momentos difíciles, los amo :D.

PB's POV

Después de irme de la casa de esa tonta, iba en camino a mi departamento pero alguien me detuvo, era Flama, no habíamos pasado ni cinco minutos separados y ya estábamos juntos de nuevo, pero no me importaba Flama me agradaba por eso acepte su invitación para un café, pero no con muchas esperanzas porque mi corazón era de Marshall, aunque el me acababa de lastimar, literalmente hace dos segundos, pero yo no era precisamente miss simpatía así que no me podía dar el lujo de rechazar potenciales amigos.

"Bienvenidos al café árabe, que quieren tomar?"

"Si yo quiero un cae para compartir y la bandeja de dulces" Dijo atentamente el joven mesero.

"En seguida"

"Café para compartir?"

"O pequeña e ingenua Bonnibel, el café árabe es muy fuerte para ti es mejor compartirlo"

"Si tu lo dices...esta bien, que rápido pero ahí viene nuestra orden, eso fue extrañamente rápido" La pareja vio a un mesero acercándose con una diminuta taza con café hasta la mitad y una bandeja con seis dulces de aspecto poco común.

"O vamos no seas pre juiciosa, toma solo un sorbo" Tras oír esto la joven tomo la taza y le dio un gran sorbo, a los dos segundos puso una cara de desagrado.

"Que asco, esto esta super cargado" Chillo la chica mientras se limpiaba la lengua con una servilleta.

"Jajaja, por glob, te dije que era muy fuerte para ti"

"Gracias señor sabelo todo"

"Vamos come un dulce, te va a gustar" La joven puso un gesto de desagrado y Flama tomo uno poniéndolo frente a la rosada cara "Abre" La mujer de los ojos magentas seguía negándose "Vamos Bonni creí que eramos amigos" Suplicaba el ardiente chico.

"Aa que chillón, esta bien" Comió uno de los dulces y su rostro se ilumino " Esto es lo mas rico que he comido en toda mi vida"

Ambos empezaron a darse dulces en la boca, a reírse, hablar de muchas cosas científicas, resultaba que el chico era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba. Cuando acabaron su café, el la acompaño a su departamento y la dejo en la puerta pero no se fue sin antes despedirse.

"Gracias Flama, me encanto conocerte"

"A mi igual y lamento lo de Marshall, es un idiota si no le gustas"

"Tu sabes lo de Marshall?" La joven se ruborizo furiosamente.

"Es evidente querida" Dijo posando como Sherlock Holmes.

"Jajaja cállate" le dio un golpe a Flama en el hombro.

"Buenas noches princesa" dijo seductoramente.

"Princesa"

"Si" toco suavemente el rostro lleno de rubor " Bonnibel tu eres mi princesa"

Antes de que el se fuera le di un abrazo de despedida. Luego me metí al apartamento y me tendí en el piso suspirando y pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar. Al día siguiente salí mientras Marceline aun dormía, procure que no me oyera salir porque yo tenia puesta su ropa de callejera.  
Solo quería verme sexy, pero no sabia para cual de los dos hombres, Marshall me trae loca desde el día en que nos conocimos pero Flama me llamo su princesa y mi cerebro me dolía mucho como para decidir así que deje a mi corazón hablar.

Evite a Marshall todo el día pero solo por que el había sido secuestrado por la idiota de Fionna, la odio y mi rechazo por ella es más grande que mi amor por el lindo peli negro. Fue asqueroso como ella se monto en el y le besaba el cuello, debieron ir a un hotel, pero se que ella lo estaba haciendo para molestarme y debo confesar lo pero si me molestaba y mucho.  
Lo único lindo que hubo en mi día fue Flama, a pesar de que no estudiaba acá me estaba esperando o tal vez no era a mi, pero igual me acerque a saludarlo.

"Hola, tanto tiempo" Dijo la peli rosa acercándose con los brazos cruzados lo que hizo sonrojar al joven al ver el escote de la muchacha.

"Mmm si, hoy te ves linda"

"Que haces acá?"

"¿Por que?, ¿no te alegrad de verme?" La peli rosa rió " Bien si no me quieres me iré"

"No" Lo detuvo agarrándole el brazo.

"Vine para acompañar a mi princesa a su casa" Dijo seductoramente.

"Quien es tu princesa?" Pregunto Marshall con recelo mientras la rubia que estaba a su lado miraba con aires de ser superior.

"Bonnibel, ella es mi princesa" Dijo mientras la abrazaba y reía.

"A parece que tu afecto es fácil de ganar" Dijo enojado el roquero, Bonnie se ruborizo de vergüenza y se fue Flama intento seguirla pero se encontró con Finn y este lo arrastro hasta la mansión en la que vivía.

Se lo que Marshall estaba insinuando, me estaba llamando perra, el se las estaba buscando, si quería conocer a la dulce princesa, se la iba a presentar, llegue a mi casa enfurecida, agarre unas tijeras y e corte el cabello hasta los hombros, sabia que era una idiotez, pero para mi ese corte representaba una transformación, también sabia que Marcy me había reportado enferma por toda una semana pero debía desahogarme de alguna forma, si querían conocer lo muy perra que era,lo iban a ver.

Llegue enfurecida al dulce reino, me quite mi ropa, y me quede solo con la lencería que traía puesta, no vi a Simon y no le pregunte pero me subí al escenario arrojando a lo otra chica ( la cual ya me odiaba) del escenario, mire a BMO el Dj y le pedí con un par de gesto que me presentara.

"Y ahora caballeros, les presento a la princesa del reino, a una de mis favoritas por cierto, a la dulce princesa, la cual se moverá al ritmo de..." Bonnie subió los hombros por que ni siquiera había pensado en una canción. "Bueno, limbo, de Daddy Yankey"

WHAT?, yo ni conocía la canción, de las millones que existen debía elegir esa, bueno tenia buen ritmo, cuando empezó a sonar, comencé a mover mis caderas, me di vuelta tome el poste y baje, luego decidí solo divertirme y baje por primera vez del escenario y tome a un joven que me pareció lindo para bailar con el, antes de darme cuenta habíamos hecho de verdad un limbo, todos se veían muy felices, y para cuando la canción iba a terminar subí al escenario de nuevo e hice un par de poses sexys, wow había ganado mucho dinero, muchos gritos y nuevos fans, si eso me gusto, ninguna striper jamas había bajado porque les dan asco los clientes y es verdad algunos si, pero otros son solo jóvenes en busca de diversión o maridos en busca de pasión.

Luego varios clientes me llamaron para un baile privado, se los di de mala gana, pero el ultimo era el chico lindo que había sacado a bailar, así que ha ese le di un mejor trato, me senté en su regazo, el empezó a contemplarme, como si fuese a romperme si me tocara, era un rubio joven y lindo, comenzó a tocarme mi vientre y puso una gran sonrisa, yo le comencé a besar el cuello como trato especial y ha las cosas se pusieron más locas, comenzó a haber contacto de mis muslos, luego me beso y yo me deje, estaba tan cansada de mi vida como Bonnibel, de tener que sufrir todo el tiempo, de Fionna de que Marshall no me eligiera a mi, de que Flama no me fuese a buscar cuando me fui corriendo, que ahora solo quería ser la dulce princesa, una irresponsable que mama el placer. Así que me lleve a ese lindo chico rubio a una habitación especial en donde tomamos algo de cerveza y nos terminamos acostando, fue lindo, apasionado, pero para mi no duraría porque al despertar me entere de la verdad. Cuando abrí mis ojos el me estaba acariciando con una sonrisa y con sus lindos ojos me estaba viendo con ternura.

"Hola" Susurro

"Hola" Respondió limitadamente

"¿Estuve bien?" Pregunto tímidamente, ella solo se reí.

"Estuviste increible"

"No quiero sonar como alguien horrible, pero ¿Te tengo que pagar por el servicio?"

"No soy una prostituta " Dijo con enojo en el tono de voz.

"Lo se" Dijo acariciando a la dulce chica "Pero nunca había hecho algo así, mañana me caso y quería un poco de placer, oye ¿Tu siempre estas acá?"

"¿QUE?, ¿Te casas y aun así te acostaste conmigo?, eres un maldito, no quiero tu asquerosos dinero" Dijo mientras se lo arrojaba a la cara "Y no vuelvas a este club, o te las veras conmigo"

Luego de esa escena agarre un poco de ropa más conservadora (Un vestido negro ultra corto y escotado) y me fui corriendo a la escuela, no había tiempo para cambiarme y estaba muy enfurecida, mi vida estaba yendo de mal a peor, Marshall tenia razón era una perra.


	5. El nuevo novio

PB's POV

Cuando llegue a la escuela estaba tan furiosa que podía sentir en ese instante mi sangre hervir, y me di cuenta que después debería ir a la peluquería por que mi corte de cabello no me había quedado muy lindo. Llegue a clase enojada y con un mini vestido que le quite a una pobre trabajadora del club, ya me tenía suficiente odio, no necesitaba más, pero bueno ya lo hice, ya lo tome, nada puedo hacer ahora.  
Cuando entre a clases vi a Marshall, era lindo e incomodo tener clases con el todos los días, cuando entre al aula el se atrevió a sonreírme y yo a mirarlo con mucho desprecio, aunque lo que me dijo era verdad me dolía, cuando me llamo perra lo dijo honestamente pero no pude evitar que me molestara, tampoco me atreví a mirarlo en toda la clase, no, solo me perdí en las materias que tanto amaba. Cuando acabo la clase el corrió hacia mi y me agarro del brazo, me empujo a una sala y me sentó.

"A ver señorita Bubblegum, ¿Que ocurre?" Pregunto el ingenuo peli negro.

" Nada" Dijo cortantemente la joven.

"A mi ni me engañas, estas muy fría conmigo, tu cambiaste" Dijo triste el atractivo chico.

"Es que...no eres quien creí que eras" Suspiro la joven.

"Si es por lo que te dije quiero que sepas que lo lamento" El chico agarro la mano de la hermosa joven y la miro directo a sus ojos " Lo digo enserio lo lamento"

"Esta bien" Sonrió la chica "¿Quieres empezar de nuevo?, ya sabes como amigos"

"Seguro" Sonrió dejando ver un par de colmillos.

"Que bueno, así tengo con quien hacer los trabajos" El rockero rió y luego suspiro.

"Eres asquerosamente adorable" La chica se sonrojo bastante.

"No, solo soy una amante de la ciencia"

"No se si te sirva de algo pero, a mi también me alegra tener a alguien con quien hacer todos los trabajos y esas cosas, ademas tengo mucha suerte por que tu eres muy inteligente"

"Bueno, yo me tengo que ir"

Me alegraba estar bien con Marshall, pero solo eso, aun estaba resentida por el comentario del día anterior y arrepentida de cortarme el cabello luego de haberlo cuidado tanto tiempo. Cuando estaba en mi descanso, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Flama, no pude evitar contestarle, sabia que solo me traería problemas, pero ignore todo eso porque el me gustaba mucho.

"Flama, ¿Que ocurre?"

"Hey princesa, me preguntaba si quieres hacer algo, es que mi profe de física electivo nos dio el día libre" Tras oír esto la muchacha se ruborizo rápidamente.

"Bueno me toca lenguaje y tengo que entregar un trabajo muy importante en el que he trabajado muchísimo así que.."

"No te preocupes lo entiendo" Dijo desanimado.

"No, si puedo ir, nos vemos en el cine lo más pronto que puedas"

No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo, voy a faltar a clases por un chico, peor no entregare el maldito trabajo en el que estuve metida tres meses, genial creo que ahora ni podre ir a la universidad, no, me quedare siendo una triste striper sin educación y todo por ver una tonta película con el señor tengo un día libre, pero era tan agradable tener a alguien con quien salir, ya que yo toda mi vida he sido una nerd solitaria, no he tenido ningún amigo ademas e Marcy por supuesto.  
Me costo más de lo que creí huir de la escuela, tuve que pasar por un orificio en la reja el cual de a un territorio valdio, pero queda cerca del metro.  
Cuando finalmente llegue al cine lo vi en la fila comprando palomitas de maíz, lo cual era bueno porque tenia un hambre feroz.

"Si llegaste, creí que me dejarías plantado" Dijo nerviosamente el joven.

"Y ¿Porque creíste eso?" Rió Bonnie.

"Es que eres una alumna perfecta que entrega sus trabajos y se supone que entregarías una ahora, así que" Una pequeña mano interrumpió su discurso.

"No sigas o me voy a ir" La peli rosa se ruborizo al tocar el rostro del joven "Bueno y ¿Que película vamos a ver?"

"50 sombras de Grey" La joven quedo con una expresión en blanco, mientras su acompañante reía sin cesar "Jajaja, deberías ver tu cara, pero bueno, vamos a ver te amare por siempre"

"Aaaa que horror" Protesto la esbelta figura.

"Y ¿Que películas te gustan a ti?"

"Ya sabes, películas cool, como los super héroes de marvel"

"Películas de nerd queras decir, pero tienes suerte que a mi también me gustan, aun así ya compre las entradas para la película de chica, asiq ue lamento tener que informarte que veras una película cursi esta noche"

Flama's POV

Cuando entramos al cine ella no se veía muy emocionada, se estilo nerd me parecía muy lindo, ella realmente me gustaba, y con el comentario que hizo Marshall, estoy seguro de que tenía alguna oportunidad con ella, bueno, tal vez le mentí, mi profe no nos había dejado salir antes, pero necesitaba verla.

Nos sentamos en los asientos de arriba casi junto a un parlante y al comenzar los comerciales en la pantalla enorme nosotros dos empezamos una competencia de comer cabritas, todo iba bien hasta que me reí y bote el paquete gigante, este se dio vuelta en una par reja que se enfado bastante y nos dio un buen regaño, Bonnibel estaba roja de vergüenza y risa.

Estuve toda la película tan nervioso, no sabia como actuar frente a ella,iba a hacer mi gran movimiento, poner el brazo al rededor de ella, se que no era muy original, pero me decepcione al ver que ella estaba durmiendo, se que debí enojar pero no pude, se veía realmente adorable, la verdad la mire más a ella que a la película.  
Al momento en que finalmente acabo la desperté, ella me miro avergonzada y se disculpo.

"Ya se me hizo tarde Flama, perdón por quedarme dormida, creo que estaba algo cansada" El joven jugueteaba con el cabello de la chica.

"Te queda lindo el corte de pelo"

"¿Que ocurre? Te noto raro"

"Es que yo.. bueno, trato de aplicar alguna maniobra" La joven lo miro confundida.

"¿Maniobra?"

"Hay por Glob" Tras decir eso el atractivo muchacho le dio un cálido beso a la peli rosa, la cual poco a poco fue aceptándolo "Bonnibel me gustas mucho, nunca había conocido a alguien como tu, eres realmente increible"

"Flama tu también me gustas, pero créeme si tu me conocieras totalmente solo te irías" Suspiro la joven.

"No lo haré, no te encierres" El peli rojo le dio la mano a su princesa.

"Mi querida princesa, se mi novia y prometo jamas dejarte, ni hacerte daño"

"¿Me estas pidiendo que salgamos?" Pregunto ingenuamente, el chico solo asintió con una gran sonrisa pegada al rostro "Si Flama seré tu chica"

La pareja quedo feliz en el cine, acurrucados.

...

No me odien ni se decepcionen chicos, solo les diré una cosa, no hagan promesas que no puedan cumplir, espero que lo entiendan ;).


End file.
